Skirmishers
The 'Skirmishers '''are a Resistance faction introduced in the ''XCOM 2 expansion, War of the Chosen. Description They are one of the three Resistance factions that are actively hunting The Chosen. They are former ADVENT soldiers who learned how to remove the chip that connects them to the alien's Psionic Network. As a result, they have been liberated from the aliens' control and seek independence from them. They are lead by Betos, the first Skirmisher to ever be disconnected. They wear customized ADVENT armor in order to distinguish themselves. Resistance Orders Skirmisher Resistance Orders often affect Intel gains and the slowing of ADVENT activities. * Vulture - Enemies drop additional loot items. * Inside Job I - All Intel rewards increased by 10%. ** Inside Job II - All Intel rewards increased by 15%. * Under the Table I - The Black Market pays an additional 20% for sold items. ** Under the Table II - The Black Market pays an additional 30% for sold items. * Quid Pro Quo - Black Market Intel costs are reduced by 33% * Bomb Squad - Experimental Grenade and Heavy Weapon projects are completed instantly in the Proving Ground. * Sabotage - Remove one block of Avatar Project progress at the end of each month. * Decoys and Deceptions - All knowledge gained by the Chosen is reduced by 33%. * Private Channel - All mission timers are increased by 2 turns. * Integrated Warfare - All PCS effects are increased. * Weak Points - Any shredding attack from XCOM does an additional +1 shred to the target. * Inside Knowledge - The effect of all weapon modifications is increased. * Double Agent - On every mission, there is a chance an ADVENT unit will join the XCOM squad. * Impact Modelling - The speed of all armor research is increased by 15%. * Modular Construction - Facility construction speed is increased by 25%. * Information War - The Tech defense of all enemies and hack targets is reduced by 20. * Tactical Analysis - Enemy units lose 1 action on their next turn if discovered on the XCOM turn. As a Hero Unit Skirmishers are a hero unit class in XCOM 2. They are armed with the KAL-7 Bullpup and a Ripjack as their primary and secondary weapons respectively. Their abilities are specialized in order to gain additional actions for their turn and be able to make use of them effectively. By default, Skirmishers have a skill called Marauder that allows them to fire without ending the Skirmisher's turn. This allows them to take as many shots as they have remaining actions, or shoot and move in any order. They also have the ability to Grapple to higher positions without consuming any actions, and they are able to use their grapple to grab onto enemies with abilities like Justice. In the Lost and Abandoned story mission, A Skirmisher with the fixed name Pratal "Mox" Mox appears and is abducted by the Chosen Assassin at the end of the mission - a Covert Action to recover them becomes available soon afterward. Abilities Resistance Faction hero units are not promoted like traditional XCOM soldiers. Instead, they gain ability points with every promotion to spend on their abilities. A resistance faction unit can buy multiple abilities from the same rank, but requires that rank to purchase it. Players may use ability points from both the unit's own reserves and the shared XCOM pool of ability points to purchase abilities. The Skirmisher has three different paths of abilities. The Hussar path focuses on free actions and allowing the Skirmisher to use their abilities often and effectively. The Judge path focuses on Ripjack attacks, improving the Skirmisher's abilities in melee combat and giving them additional methods to initiate melee combat. The Tactician path focuses on the Skirmisher's ability to make the most out of their actions and turns by giving them bonuses by being combat active during their turn. As with all Resistance Faction hero units, Skirmishers can also buy abilities typically used by normal XCOM soldiers for use in the field. The Skirmisher in particular is able to purchase some Grenadier and pistol-oriented Sharpshooter abilities like Volatile Mix and Return Fire. XCOM Possible Abilities * Return Fire - When targeted by enemy fire, automatically fire back with your bullpup once per turn. * Tactical Rigging - Provides an additional utility slot. * Lightning Reflexes - Each turn, the first Reaction shot against you misses. * Volatile Mix - Your grenades deal +2 damage. * Saturation Fire - Fire a cone shaped barrage of bullets at every enemy in an area. In addition, the cover of those enemies can be damaged or destroyed. Uses 3 ammunition. Tactical Information Gallery XCOM2 WotC photobooth.jpg Category:Resistance Factions Category:DLC (XCOM 2)